Fluidic properties of liquids or other fluids in connection with a surface have been object of research and investigation with particular reference to in areas in which the state of a liquid in connection with a surface is relevant for various industrial applications.
Despite several progresses in the ability to interfere with the state of a certain fluid on a determined surface, achievement of control of the fluid properties of liquids or other fluids has been challenging.